


Those good and bad times

by DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, Break Up, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rejection, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5/pseuds/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5
Summary: Hermione gets back to Hogwarts. Ron is her boyfriend, and everything could have been perfect if it hadn't been for Draco Malfoy. After Hermione and Ron have a huge fight that leads to a break-up, Draco soon learns that his father is terribly sick. Hermione tries to help and they slowly become a couple. Soon they face the anger of both houses together. How will their newfound love survive?





	1. BACK TO HOGWARTS

Hermione stood next to her parents at king's cross.

 She had given them their memories back since they weren't in any danger anymore. Lord Voldemort has been defeated.

 Hermione smiled to herself as she saw the Weasley's and Harry approaching. The black-haired wizard held the hand of a red-headed girl, Ginny Weasley, who was his girlfriend and Hermione's best friend.

 Ron Weasley, Hermione's own boyfriend,  walked next to them.

 Hermione had spent nearly the whole summer with the Weasley's. But she had to leave, for her family. She had missed them. When she stood at her parents' house door, they hadn't recognized her at all, so it had taken some time to convince them to let her in.

 After her mom had made her a cup of tea, she had taken her spell away from them, returning all of their memories.

 She then had a lot of explaining to do.

 However, they were all reunited and that was what counted to her.

 She smiled at the Weasley family. George had come, too, his ear still missing from when Snape's Sectumsempra had hit him. She knew why he had kept it this way. His twin brother, Fred, had died in the battle. She winced at the memory. George sure had wanted a separation from his brother - and a memory.

 All those sacrifices - No. This was gonna be a good year. She would spend it with Harry, Ginny and of course Ron, she would have a good time and after school, she would get to work in the ministry of magic. Hopefully.

 Molly and Arthur went to say hello to her parents while Hermione was greeted by her friends. She gave Ron a peck on the lips. "How have you been doing?" she asked smiling up at him.

 He grinned back. "Good, but it would've been better with you."

 He laughed. "Likewise."

 Ginny took her hand. "I see, you and your parents are reunited?"

 Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, gladly."

 They then went to the platforms 9 and 10. Hermione held Ron's hand.

 She let out a shaky breath. So they would really return to Hogwarts.

 She felt a tug in her belly. One of happiness, but at the same time there was fear involved. The same fear that you tend to face when you're in front of a teacher and have learned your brains out for this moment but are afraid that you overdid it and will black out in any minute.

 Hermione wondered how things will have changed judging by the battle they fought a year ago. Would it be a completely other Hogwarts? Of course, everything has been set back to normal, as far as that was possible, but the shape of the Castle didn't matter in such terms.

 It was the memories she feared. She could still feel the fear, the sadness. She tended on bonding her memories to emotions. Would it change Hogwarts for her? Would she think of it as less of a home?

 "That's it, finally we're going home," Harry said as if he had been reading her thoughts. He obviously still thought of it as a home. Ginny and Ron agreed. No one seemed to notice Hermione said nothing. "Yeah," she quickly said - a little too late. The others didn't seem to mind her late reaction because they remained silent.

 One after another, they went to platform 9 3/4. When Hermione stepped her feet on it, she nearly feared that everything would be cold and people would be quiet, weighted and scared to let their kids go to the school, where so many died the year before.

 But here, the war was forgotten. In front of her, the Hogwarts express stood, big and steady as ever. All around her were families saying goodbye, friends chattering and kids laughing. She could bring herself to think of everything being the same as always at the sight of that, even though she knew - somewhere in the back of her head - it wasn't.

 "Goodbye, Hermione, darling," said Mrs Weasley, tugging her hands in hers. "I hope to see you on Christmas."

 Hermione smiled at her. "Goodbye, Mrs Weasley. I'm looking forward to it."

 Mrs Weasley laughed. "I told you before, it's Molly, please."

 "Molly, then," Hermione said, a blush spreading across her face. She really was more to the Weasley's family now. She was a part of the family. She felt a warmth spread inside of her.

 Molly smiled brightly at her.

 Then the ginger woman turned to her daughter and son, telling them goodbye, too and planting kisses on their cheeks.

 After they had said farewell to everybody, they got on the train. Luckily, they managed to get a compartment together.

 Harry and Ginny sat on one side, Ron, and Hermione on the other.

 Once they sat, bags safely hidden in the luggage racks, the train started its journey towards Hogwarts.

 They talked about the teachers they thought would give it a go this year. Then, for an hour or something, Harry, Ginny, and Ron discussed what they would like to do after the school year. Silently, Hermione thought it's too early to really think about that. They didn't even know what this year holds in store for them!

 She felt bad thinking that, her friends were just right to look forward to a bright future. She just hoped their daydreaming didn't keep them from working hard for their goals. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

 "... After all, I will - of course - be doing something with Hermione on my side, right? Hermione?"

 "Huh?"

 It had been Ron, who had spoken to her. Fully drowned in her own thoughts, she hadn't really paid attention to her friend's conversation. "Yeah, 'course."

 "Is everything OK?" asked Ginny, a worried expression on her face.

 "Yeah." Hermione straightened up a little bit and took Ron's hand. "Everything's fine."

 Then the Hogwarts Express Trolley rolled by their compartment. The woman behind it asked if they would like some sweets, and Harry and Ron bought some. Ginny and Hermione, however, didn't. They weren't that hungry.

 The rest of the drive was silent, apart from Ron and Harry eating.

 Everybody lingered in their own thoughts.

 All too soon, they were back to Hogwarts.


	2. LONG TIME NO SEE

It felt utterly weird to enter the great hall again.

 Although everything was how she remembered from two years before. The ceiling showed a better version of the sky outside, the tables of the houses stood in the large hall and the teachers sat on the teacher's table.

 The thing, that had changed, was McGonagall l sitting in the middle of the table. Not Dumbledore. Snape, following Dumbledore's will, had killed him when Hermione was in her sixth year.

 There was also a new teacher for Defense against the dark arts. He didn't wear a turban, neither he only had only one eye, nor he wore only pink or - hopefully - was writing books about "his" adventures. This was going to be a good year, Hermione said to herself once again. He doubted anything extraordinary would happen.

 Even though she believed all that - or at least tried to - the memories of last year still came crashing back to her; Mrs Weasley, who killed Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry fighting Voldemort. People lying dead on the floor wounded crying out in shock and pain.

 She shook her head to get the pictures out of her head.

 Maybe she should have gone to a psychologist after all.

 With shaking legs, she sat down next to Ron and Ginny, Harry taking a seat on Ginny's right.

McGonagall stood up from her seat. "Now, that we have all taken our seats, I would like to greet you all and say a few words about last year. Everyone here, who have wished to, has remained in their classes from last year because the classes you took weren't classes, but disciplinary measures. Therefore, none of your grades from last year count in any way. We, as Hogwarts, must work together. The rivalries of the houses must be kept under control. I wish for you to accept your class mates. We all can be happy to be alive and Voldemort-" People gasped and whispered "- yes, I am no longer afraid to say his name. He is dead for good. We must keep last year - and not only last year, but the last three decades, although they were indeed spotted with a few interruptions - as a reminder, that thirsting for power - in whatever form that might be - is something, that can easily lead you to do terrible things. This path must not be followed." She cleared her throat. "Also, I would like to honour the fallen. We will build a memorial for them. Any ideas and help are welcome." The professor fell silent. Hermione could only imagine what it must be like for her - seeing students she had grown fond of, people she ought to protect, die. Friends, too, such as -- Lupin. And Tonks. Hermione fought back the tears. Or Fred. She blinked furiously. Meanwhile, McGonagall had found her voice again. "... also, I am very proud of everyone who was in year seven last year who has decided to repeat the year. I can understand that you might still fight with the horrors you have seen here in the battle." McGonagall took a deep breath. She seemed to struggle for a moment, tempted to say something, but soon decided otherwise. "Let's move on to this year's first years."

 It was completely silent in the great hall. No one said, what doubtlessly everybody thought. That the new kids wouldn't really affect the number of students in the houses. That there would be enough beds for them to fill because so many have died in the battle and left those beds empty.

 The air was thick of sadness.

 Every head turned to look at the doors, where now Flitwick lead about twenty children into the hall. "So few," Ginny whispered. Hermione could only nod. Normally, there were at least 7-10 newbies for a house. At least 40 children. Sometimes even 50 or 60. Where were all those children?

 The kids lined up in front of the head, who, Hermione noticed, was a little more patchy than usually.

 The hat said his lines.

 Then, the new ones were sorted into their houses.

 Hermione followed a little black-haired boy being sorted into Slytherin with her eyes. He walked up to a blonde boy, sitting at the end of the table. The boy shifted to let him sit. It struck Hermione like a lightning. It was Draco Malfoy. She was startled. Draco Malfoy was here? In Hogwarts of all places? Why? She didn't expect him to be here this year.

 She looked closer.

 Malfoy held his head low. His blonde hair fell flat as ever on his head. He hadn't looked at the boy when he sat, nor did he look up when the children were sorted. It was like he made sure not to look anyone in the eye.

 Then Malfoy's head snapped up like he's been sensing her gaze on him. Their eyes met.

 For a heartbeat, they looked right into each other's eyes.

 Quickly, she looked at Ron and returned his smile, when a girl with curly, golden locks was sorted into Gryffindor.

 She then looked at Malfoy again, but he didn't look back this time.

 Kids were sent to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, few to Slytherin. At least fewer than normal, but that could also be because so few came in the first place. That might have just been what she found was different. She hadn't really paid attention to it because the station had still been crowded - with the ones who repeated their years. What had been different was, that there were no stunned kids, no crying parents who had to give away their little kid for so long for the first time. There had only been the silence of parents fearing for their children to see the scars the battle has marked the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with.

 "Malfoy's here," Ron snorted. She turned to look at Ron, who pointed his head towards Malfoy. "Have you seen, Hermione? I didn't think he had the guts to show his face."

 Harry looked over, too, so did Neville and Ginny.

 "Leave him be," said Ginny, annoyance colouring her voice. "He wants to finish this year like everyone else here, and I am not going to fight Slytherin this year. I want peace."

 Ron pressed his lips together. He didn't rebel against his sister but kept watching Malfoy, as if he had a terrible secret, like that he planned on killing all of them in his sleep or becoming the second Voldemort.

 Hermione found they had clearly given him too much credit in the past. After all, he was just a scared boy who didn't want his parents to die.

 There was clapping at the Hufflepuff table and she watched a girl with light eyes and raven hair running to the table. She was the last one to be sorted.

McGonagall said they could eat now. Immediately, food appeared in front of them and their cups filled with pumpkin juice.

 Hermione, feeling hungry in an instant, began to eat, forcing Draco out of her thoughts.


	3. SEAL THEM FAR AWAY

His eyes met hers. She sat there, next to Weasley and Weasley's sister. Potter was there, too, of course. He spoke to the little red-head. As far as Draco was concerned, she was his girlfriend. He wouldn't even think of hitting on the little sister of his best friend. But maybe that had another reason than Goyle having no sister.

 She then turned away and smiled at Weasley, cheering for a girl with curly, golden locks, who was sorted into Gryffindor.

 Merlin, he thinks. Of course, she would be here. Why wouldn't she? He desperately asked himself why did he have to come, why he let his mother talk him into it.

 Seeing Granger brought everything up again. His struggles over the last 7 years. His hate for himself, because he couldn't believe that he actually ... really ... had feelings for her.

 Last year showed that clear as crystal. He had been close to a heart attack when Granger, Potter, and Weasley have entered - not out of their free will - Malfoy Manor. He was so afraid they might kill her. Her screams sure have nearly got the best of him.

 But he didn't do anything to stop it, didn't help her.

 He's a pureblood, isn't he? , he told himself every time the feelings came crashing over him. And Granger is a Mudblood, a Muggle-born! They could never be.

 Plus, she had Ron.

 Ron, who never treated her the way Draco did. No, Ron was the one who made her cry because he was too dumb to see that she was in love with him.

 Draco had done worse. He had picked her as his mobbing victim and hadn't stopped bullying her. Shouting names at her, hating on her, only because he liked her.

 Stupid, isn't it?

 He had sealed his feelings away, had been afraid of them and what they made him be. He, a Malfoy, falling for a Muggle-born.

 The new boy next to him dragged him out of his thoughts. "Have you been at the battle of Hogwarts?"

 "Yes."

 "Has anyone you knew died during the battle like that lady - McGonagall, was it? - had said?"

 Merlin, he was going to make sure he never came across this kid ever again. He was nearly as bad as Potter's stalker back in the days. Draco prayed the kid didn't have a camera.

 "You look a little wrecked, that's all."

 Scratch that. He was going to kill this kid when he was asking him stupid things in a lonely hallway. Or not, because he actually didn't want to take anyone's life anymore.

 "Yes," he said again. Crabbe's figure emerged in front of his inner eye. He clenched his teeth.

 "How did that person die?"

 "It was a close friend of mine. He died in my other friend's magic fire, who couldn't control it. Such spells are very dangerous and difficult to cast. He wasn't on the skill level, that was needed for it. He shouldn't have cast it in the first place." Draco's voice has gotten quieter over his talking. The last words merely came out as a whisper. He couldn't figure out why he had even answered the boy. It was none of his business, after all.

 All he had said just poured out of him like he had needed to say it. It had been the fire that had killed his friend, the careless use of a powerful spell. Not Draco, who had made Crabbe and Goyle his friends and their parents, who have raised them into death eaters. Making him fight against the Golden trio and losing.

 The kid's quiet, too. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said after a few minutes. "He must've meant much to you."

 The food appeared on their tables. Chickens, roasted potatoes, lasagna, pizza, and many more meals that let him grow hungrier and hungrier.

 They ate in silence.

 Draco was at his second sausage when the boy hesitantly spoke again. "Have you fought for Hogwarts or You-know-who?"

 Draco looked up into the child's face. He said: "For my parents."

 Shortly after that, the first years were dismissed.

 Draco looked at his food as the boy stood up and walked with the other first years.

 For Hogwarts or for Voldemort? His parents fought for Voldemort. He fought for them and for himself.

 He stood up and went to the chambers, not hungry anymore.


	4. DREAM COUPLE AWAKENING

 It was supposed to be a normal day in the library. Harry and Ginny planned on going to the lake, so Ron and Hermione said they wanted to go to the library, looking up something useful for their classes.

 It was their second day at Hogwarts and they were looking forward to spending time here. After all, it was their last year.

 Ron and Hermione entered the library, Ron taking a seat by the window. Hermione didn't take a seat, she searched some potion books, while Ron stayed.

 She came back a few minutes later, packed with books. Ron already knew that Hermione didn't want any help with finding books to read. She was She was a little distinct when it came to that.

 Each of them took one book and they started to read.

 To be quite honest, Hermione needed to drag Ron here, so Harry and Ginny could be alone. They needed some time alone, Hermione could sense that. All summer, they've not once been alone. Apparently, Ron didn't quite get the hint, as always.

 So the air was very frosty and thick between them. Hermione tried not to be too mad at him, though. Ron always meant good. But he felt left out very fast.

 She watched her boyfriend lazily turning the pages. "Do you not take notes?" she asked him. Maybe, she thought later, she had been too forward, too direct by saying that.

 Ron looked up. "I do get most of it. I want to read the chapter first before I take any notes. This method has proven itself over the years. I often mark stuff as important that is not. When I have a better look at this, I can find out what is important more easily."

 Hermione blinked. "That is very ... thought through. "

 "Why so surprised?" Ron asked. He sounded annoyed.

 "No, I'm just ... I didn't think you would ... sorry." She blinked a few more times, trying to order her thoughts. She was surprised yes. Shame rolled over her like a wave in the ocean. How stupid could she be? How little faith could she have in Ron?

 "I'm impressed," she finally said, smiling. Ron looked at her with a thoughtful face.

 "I'll take that as a compliment," he finally said.

 And the matter was off the table.

 They read books over books, some about Potions, others about Herbology. Really, every book they read was about another subject.

 Hermione was really recessed in a book about Transfiguration when someone snipped one's fingers in front of her face.

 She looked up, furious. It was Ron.

 "I tried to talk to you for 5 minutes now!" Ron complained.

 Hermione blinked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you - this book is very gripping.

 "Whatsoever," Ron said, sounding a bit irritated. "I don't understand, why ..."

 Ron explained his problems to her. She tried to explain it the best she could. Still, Ron didn't understand it. What was no wonder - he often frowned and looked out of the window, rather than listen to her explanation and looking at what she was pointing out in the book.

 She explained it over and over again, but he still claimed he didn't understand.

 "Yeah, because you don't listen to what I'm saying!"

 "I do listen, maybe you should explain it differently!"

 "Well, maybe it isn't my explaining but you! You look over at the window a lot! You don't even listen!"

 "I do listen, I want to understand this!"

 "Well, I don't have the feeling!"

 They stared each other down. Finally, Ron looked away.

 "You're as stubborn as a centaur when it comes to their answers," he muttered angrily.

 Hermione was startled. "Excuse me?"

 "Just tell me straight away how this works!"

 "There is no easy way of explaining this!"

 More insults followed and Hermione felt her eyes filling with tears. She blinked them away, turning her head.

 That's when she noticed lots of other students looked over at them like they were worried they could tear the library apart - or worse, attract Ms Pince's attention.

 "I don't know what you will be doing, but I'll go, Hermione stated in a tearful voice. Dammit. "You can put these books back."

 Without waiting for Ron's reaction, she left the library, again fighting tears back.

 She was right out the door when she bumped into Draco Malfoy.

 "Granger! Why are you running?" He tried to look into her face, but she rushed past him, avoiding his eyes.

 "Sorry," she said muffled.

 She ran up to the Gryffindor common room.

 "Duckweed," she said hastily and the fat lady swung aside. She ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm room. There, she let herself fall into her soft poster bed and wept freely.

 

 It took two hours for Ginny to find her, eyes red and asleep on her bed.

 "Hermione," her friend's voice awoke her.

 "Ginny," Hermione said.

 Her friend frowned at her deeply. "What has happened to you and Ron? He acted totally different from his normal self when I saw him earlier. And he got totally off when I asked him where you were."

 Hermione explained what happened in the library.

 "Ron's an idiot," Ginny muttered. "I'll talk to him if you want."

 "No, you don't have to. I'll stay here."

 "Are you sure?"

 "Yes. I'll deal with it. We'll be fine, this isn't the first time something like this happened ...," Hermione trailed off.

 Ginny gave her a suspicious look. "If you say so."

 

 For two weeks, Ron and Hermione only talked to each other when it was necessary. Hermione wondered when the last time was when the air was so frosty between them.

 She could only remember last year when Ron angrily left Harry and her alone when they searched for the Horcruxes.

 The bare memory at that made her cringe. She didn't want that happening again.

 But at the same time, it was too hard to go and talk to Ron properly. She didn't know what had changed between them, but she knew something was different. Their whole relationship seemed different to the core.

 At night, she laid awake and looked at the ceiling, wondering where she had gone wrong. Wondering, if what they had was worth to fight or if it'd be healthier to just let it go eventually.

 Memories took place in her mind - how Ron had taken the most dangerous position in the chess play so Hermione and Harry could go to the next test. The three of them in Hogsmeade. How they have kissed for the first time in the battle of Hogwarts. Her time with the Weasley's.

 How could it have gone so terribly wrong - what could've changed?

 She couldn't come up with whose fault it was and had no idea how to fix it.

 You can't fix a thing when it doesn't look broken, even though you know it is.

 

 It was one week later when they got into another fight. Hermione tried to set things right - and had failed.

 Ron's eyes burned themselves into hers. "I think we should leave it be," Ron said with deadly seriousness in his voice.

 "Leave what be?" Hermione felt pathetic. Her voice cracked, she sounded so scared. Who was she? What did all the books give her, if the love of her life - or the one she felt was the love of her life - just let her fall and she didn't know how to keep him by her side?

 "I think you very well know what. I don't know what it is, but something changed, and I can't have that uncertainty. This doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. I-I just think we need a break."

 Hermione was startled. Startled and hurt. She felt it in the depths of her heart, in every single bone. Longing, for turning the time back, for knowing. Explain, whispered her brain. I don't understand.

 She had to hold onto herself with all her will not to scream out in frustration.

 But Ron was right, they both knew it. Something has changed.

 Hermione couldn't think of a break-up. She couldn't wrap her head around that. Not yet.

 They parted in different directions, in more than only one meaning.

 So this was it, she thought numbly. This was them, parting ways.


	5. HOPE'S FRAGILE, BUT NEVER ABSENT

 Draco was startled when he heard of Ron's and Hermione's break-up. They all sat at the morning table and had breakfast - well, except Draco hadn't put anything on his plate yet. He was too surprised, too stunned by the news.

 Theodore Nott, who's been the one to blare the news - flashed an evil grin.

 "I can imagine that dear old Weasley and curly little Granger won't be talking for a while," he proclaimed loudly.

 Draco couldn't help but be thrilled. No talking. There would be no talking. Hermione - she-she could be -

 His head nearly exploded with all those possibilities. It was a silver lightning. The silver lightning he's been hoping for all these years.

 Maybe he could go fetch some Butterbeer with her in Hogsmeade. They could go see the Shrieking Shack, could go to bookshops - he would go there with her, just to see that fascinated look on her face that made her eyes shine with pure delight. All those thoughts were spread in front of him. He didn't know which to pick, where to start -

 Wait. What is he thinking? She's a - no. He's done with that, isn't he?

 It doesn't matter to him anymore.

 He's been blinded long enough. Blinded, by his father and mother, by their way of seeing the world. Last year has shown him just how wrong they were.

 And he, the coward that he was, had obeyed them. Done nothing.

 But Hermione - there's this opportunity right in front of him. He could have her,  once and for all.

 All his doubts, all the pain that his feelings for her had caused. He could try and build a friendship with her. And maybe, they could be something more.

 Or should he just go for it? Ask her out on a date?

 He wanted to, really, really wanted to.

 Hogsmeade, well, Hogsmeade would be great, and maybe they could even study together. He knew that Granger didn't like it when someone watched her studying, but she'd studied with Weasley and Potter.

 So him, Draco, wouldn't be much of a problem either, right? After some time of course.

 Caught up in his daydreaming, Draco just sat there at the table, touching none of the food in front of him.

 "Are you not hungry, Draco?" Zabini asked him in a concerned voice.

 "Huh?" Draco said, slowly coming back to present events. He looked at his friends face. Zabini's brows formed a line, so deep was his frown.

 "Now, are you intending to eat anything or will you just stare at an empty plate?"

 "I-I'm not hungry," Draco said absent-mindedly, again thinking about Granger.

 He got up from his seat and began to walk out of the Great Hall and toward the Slytherin Common Room.

He could ask Hermione to help him with his homework and say his friends were too busy to help him.

 She would help him, right?

 And then, yes, then, he could ask her out on dates.

 That should work.

 He'd do that.

 Yes, he'd definitely do that.

 Just not now.


End file.
